


Queen

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [19]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A haiku about a queen.





	Queen

Rainy aurora  
A democratic queen roads  
betrayed by the ghost


End file.
